ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimisthetic
Mimisthetic is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of an Omeluca from the planet Ml'Yub (pronounced 'Mul-yub') in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. Appearance Mimisthetic is a humanoid alien with purplish blue skin. He has two long arms with six fingers, which have very pronounced fingertips. His feet have three toes each, the middle of which are shorter than the other two. He has three green eyes with orange outlines, and lime green bulbs on his cheeks and shoulders, which glow when he uses his powers. Two of his ribs, also colored lime green, are exposed. There are also two lime green circles on his wrists, from which he speaks. He has two intersecting horns at the top of his head. He wears a long-sleeved black jumpsuit with a green outline. The Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. He speaks in a raspy voice. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. Powers and Abilities Mimisthetic has an exceptionally good sense of touch, able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye. He is also able to sense vibrations through solid substances, liquids or even the air-pressure changes. Mimisthetic can change the touch of anything and how it feels, such as the feel of a wall, an animal's fur or even his own skin. Mimisthetic can merge two or more separate objects into one, regardless of whether the objects are organic, inorganic, living, dead, or technological. Mimisthetic can permanently or temporarily transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, and objects into anything else. Mimisthetic has inherent knowledge of the molecular composition of most materials. Weaknesses In order for Mimisthetic to merge objects, he needs to be in physical contact with the objects. This takes some time, however, and could give his opponents an opportunity to attack him. If Mimisthetic wants to transmute matter, he needs to have touched what he wants to turn the matter into. Mimisthetic's energy is slowly drained whenever he uses his powers of touch manipulation, amalgamation and transmutation. Excessively using these abilities in a short amount of time can cause him to pass out. Species and Planet Information Omelucas are generally creative beings who regularly use their abilities of touch manipulation, amalgamation and transmutation to create sculptures. This has gained them a reputation among other species. Omelucas have unintentionally caused legal issues with the Plumbers. In most cases, harboring excess Taydenite without rightfully earning it would be illegal. However, due to their ability to transmute matter, the Omelucas are exempt from this. Intergalactic criminals often exploit this loophole to prevent themselves from being arrested. Although they lack mouths, Omelucas can eat by absorbing the nutrients from their food through touch. Ml'Yub's landscape is extremely random due to the Omelucas constantly changing the properties of everything around them. This can be seen as a good thing, as the planet used to be almost entirely covered in rock. History Appearances Etymology His name is a portmanteau of the words 'mimic' and 'kinesthetic' (derived from 'kinesthetic learning'). Trivia *Credits to Echoson for his name and the infobox image. *Other names that were thrown around during development of this alien were Mistouch, Untouch, and Touchdown. *Out of all the aliens he's created, this is Ulti's favorite. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens